Understanding
by Tulipunainen
Summary: Jeff and Annie get into another argument and Annie gains an understanding of Jeff that changes the dynamic of their relationship. One-shot Jeff and Annie.


**I do not own Community.**

* * *

Annie bustled into Study Room F, humming a few bars from the Inspector Spacetime theme. She opened the door and promptly shrieked.

"Jeff, what are you still doing here?" She yelped, holding a hand over her heart.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped back, "I thought you were all going out for dinner."

"I forgot my pen." Annie explained uneasily, picking up the purple pen and slipping it into her bag. "And why are you all bent out of shape? Dinner was your idea!"

"Yes Annie! But not for the whole group." Jeff was trying not to yell, and just barely succeeding.

"Well maybe you want to be more clear on what you're intentions are, wouldn't want to read too much into things again."

"Oh let it go Annie! There is no Annie of it all!" Jeff barked.

"Really?" Annie challenged. "Because today, you've grabbed my arm four times, for no discernible reason, like when my french fry fell on the ground."

"You're pathological!" Jeff shouted.

Annie held in her gasp and tried to pretend it didn't hurt, but it did, it burned like a knife through her heart. Struggling to keep her face impassive, Annie pushed the flood of emotions down, stifled it, until all she felt was a dull, easily ignorable ache. She prepared her witty retort, ready to go toe to toe with Jeff Winger, former lawyer, current asshole.

She would feel it later, she knew. When she was alone, the emotions would well up, and she would cry, and hope Troy and Abed couldn't hear her through the door if she played Taylor Swift loud enough. Maybe she'd even break into that bottle of cheap wine that Britta had given her as a birthday gift after one of her silent auction fundraisers that no one went to.

She would cry and drink alone, and Jeff would never have the satisfaction of knowing how much he had hurt- suddenly she understood Jeff. What his life really was, when he wasn't being 'cool guy Jeff Winger'. How lonely it was.

Jeff watched Annie's face go from sharp angry planes, her jaw set and eyebrows drawn together that meant business, to the soft expression that meant he'd gone too far again. He shouldn't have snapped at her, but he was at his wits end today. The Dean had been extra touchy feely, Abed had tried to narrate his trip to the men's room, and Garrett had been even more present than usual. He was already irritated, but he'd been doing his best, his therapist, the real one not Britta, had tasked him with being more honest with himself and the people around him. He had set a goal for Jeff, to take measurable steps toward before his next session, and to do that, he was going to tell each of the study group why he appreciated them, and he had wanted to start with Annie. Annie who had always seen the best in him, even when he didn't. He had been letting his gazes linger, had been looking for any excuse to be alone with her, or to place a comforting hand on her arm, he'd been trying to work up the courage to tell her how important she was.

He had brought up the new restaurant downtown, hoping to bait her into asking him about it, so he could casually offer to take her. Instead, Abed had asked about it, and then the whole group had decided to go together, and worst of all, Abed had been the one to invite Annie. Jeff couldn't even ask her to dinner properly, because nothing was ever simple with Annie Edison, everything had to be a game, and he really couldn't blame her for not knowing the rules, because he wasn't even sure he knew them. He opened his mouth to utter an apology, because she deserved at least that. No, she deserved much more than that, but Jeff Winger was a broken man. An apology would have to suffice for now.

"I'm sorry." Annie blurted suddenly. His eyes snapped to her face, and in those big blue doe eyes he saw something that both terrified him, and relieved him. Understanding.

"Annie?" He whispered as her arms snaked over his shoulders and her face drew closer to his. She kissed him, gently. It was entirely unlike any of the other kisses she'd given him, it had none of the competitive urgency of the debate kiss, none of the shy hopefulness of the Tranny Dance kiss. This kiss was slow, more of an addition to her apology than any selfishly motivated kiss. Annie wasn't playing his game any more, she'd figured out the rules.

All too soon she pulled away, a small, almost sad smile on her face.

"Goodnight Jeff." She said quietly and took a few steps backward, looking wistful before turning to walk away.

"Annie! Wait!" He pleaded, watching her go, reaching out for her. He hadn't expected her to turn back to him, but she did, and waited patiently for him to say what he felt he needed to.

Jeff felt something inside him break, even after everything he'd done to her, after all the games, even after she realized what a mess he was underneath the expensive clothes and hair products, after understanding who he really was, she was still willing to listen to him, give him another chance, believe in him. Nothing mattered in that moment, except Annie Edison and making her understand how beautiful and fantastic she was. She was the most amazing person Jeff had ever met.

"I'm sorry." He said, emotions bubbling up and forcing themselves out of his throat, into his words. Filling a single apology with more feeling than any of his famously impassioned Winger speeches ever had.

He could feel his face scrunching up in the most unattractive way, but he didn't care. He rushed forward and scooped her up in his arms, savoring her startled squeak and crashing his lips down on hers. Trying desperately to communicate as much as she had with her kiss. His feeling of hurt and anger and inadequacy, and how much he needed her and her unwavering acceptance and forgiveness and the...Annie of it all.

He felt the hot wetness hit their joined lips and he mumbled another apology against her lips, and another before he pressed a quick kiss to her lips and delicately wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Why are you" Annie started, only to be cut off by a sob.

"Because, Annie, I'm tired of playing games and being lonely, and I'm really trying to be a better person and I know it's going to be a long road before I can look at myself in the mirror and not flinch at the man underneath all the products, let alone be the man you deserve, but I'm trying, and I need you by my side to keep me on track, because you are amazing, the most amazing person I've ever met, and I need you there to remind me why I'm going through all of this." He looked deep into her eyes and smoothed her hair away.

"Annie Edison, will you go to dinner with me, so I can tell you how much I appreciate you?" Annie smiled and nodded happily.

With a broad smile, he took her hand and lead her away from the study room.

* * *

**I am way out of practice but I just had to write this thing. Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
